The tediousness that is marriage law
by MrsMyaHerondale
Summary: After the war, the ministry has decided to launch the new marriage law (not very original, i know), starting from Hogwarts. But ministry beware! for when has anything ever gone as planned at Hogwarts. A different take on the marriage law fic, actually, ts more of a revealing relationship fic than marriage law. Light hearted Dramione oneshot.


The tediousness that is marriage law

Minerva McGonagall made her way towards the Gryffindor tower, for she had an important announcement to make. Though if she was honest it was the last thing she wanted to do. Just two months ago, the war has ended and since then Minerva had been busy with something or the other -repairing the castle, and then welcoming the students of last year back and so on. Now when she finally thought that she would have some peace, the ministry had come barging in taking even that away from her. She was not at all happy. Going through the portrait she yelled in a frustrated manner, "all the seventh year students kindly come to the great hall". That had grabbed everyone's attention for it was very rare that a particular year was called for some announcement. Thus Wondering and anxious the class followed McGonagall.

The great hall was filled with seventh year's students of each house, their heads, Dumbledore and someone, who looked like a ministry official. The stout man was standing their waiting for everyone's attention. When Dumbledore finally quieted the houses, the man began nervously, "uh...Well...Ministry of…m...Magic has decided to pass a new law which deals with all the people from seventeen years to thirty years." Staring now at the anxious faces of the not so young students he began to stutter even more, "umm…uhh…I…Its a m..Mar..Marriage law."

The disbelief on the faces of students was hard to miss, but the shock only lasted a moment. After that the cry of outrage began.

Seeing the situation, Dumbledore tried to calm the students. "Believe me, I am just as outraged by the foolishness of the ministry as you are." the famous sparkle of his eyes was replaced by some frustration and anger. "I already have tried everything in my power to stop this nonsense, but the ministry is convinced that the wizarding population is in danger and the only way to save us, is this stupid law. I am sorry to inform, that you have been paired already; and no pairing would be altered. I will announce your and your partners name and you will come and sign this form. You will get exactly an year to organize your wedding. After that you would be considered married by the ministry automatically."

In the chaos, no one noticed the head girl looking around in panic, which was greater than that of other students.

"Neville Longbottom and Luna Love good"

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah abbot"

"Harry potter and pansy Parkinson"

"What the hell you can't just pair me up with saint potter there", "you listen here Parkinson even I am not dying to marry you"

"QUIET"

This quietened him down immediately; on the other side Blaise was trying to convince pansy Parkinson that marring potter was better than committing suicide. Not that he believed the girl, she could be quiet melodramatic.

Ronald Weasley began to panic after listening to the name of Harry's partner; what if he too was paired with some Slytherin.

"Ronald Weasley and Hermione granger"

Ron released a breath, this he could deal with. Hermione was not one of the prettiest witches and she was sort of bossy, not his first choice, but better then a Slytherin at least. In his relief, he dragged Hermione excitedly to the front of the hall without realizing that she was trying to get away from him. When he reached the front and yanked on Hermione's arm, she was furious. Her panic forgotten she yelled at him. "STOP IT RON, I don't want to marry you, just leave my arm alone." "Miss Granger you do not get a choice, sign this paper now", Snapped the ministry officer. Now Hermione was furious- 'how the hell this guy snapped at her without knowing anything about her'. Before she could say anything, the git shoved the papers in front of her. "I AM NOT SIGNING THESE STUPID PAPERS. Will you just listen to me for a moment!"

Everyone was focused on Hermione and so no one noticed the amused smirk that was gracing the blond head boy's face.

Surprised by Hermione's outburst McGonagall was about to say something when the officer beat her to it.

"Were you not listening to me miss granger when I told you that you do not get a choice. You have to sign this form regardless of what you want or do not want to do"

"OH! FOR MERLINS SAKE SHUT UP I AM ALREADY MARRIED." Seeing the shocked faces of everyone, she realized what she had said. "oh shit! Umm…professor Dumbledore…" before she could continue the officer interrupted her yet again. "I don't think miss granger that you want to lie. This lie would not excuse you from signing the papers" Now she was getting frustrated, hearing the same thing again and again, "miss granger this is the limit if you would not sign these papers this instant, I will personally see that you be shipped to Azkaban by tomorrow morning."

Before she could reply a cold voice drawled, "I do not believe that you want to threaten her"

"Stay out of this it's none of your business"

"Oh I believe it is"

To say, that everyone was shocked seeing Draco Malfoy defend the Gryffindor princess, would be the understatement of the century. "I am Draco Malfoy, and I do believe you are talking to my wife, so I think it would be my business, wouldn't you agree?"

'Pin drop silence' was the term that could have applied quite literally to the situation of the great all. No one dared to move a limb, in fact most were too shocked to blink, even. Of all the things anyone could have expected to take place today, this was definitely not one of them. No one could have thought…well that is no one except the old wizard standing in the back of the stage. For even though no one noticed, the familiar knowing glint of his eyes was back, clear for everyone to see through his half moon spectacles.


End file.
